Canada Here We Come
by bubbles5
Summary: Movment and Sucess LG ME M? K?
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I do not own any of the Original Lizzie Characters I do own the ones I made up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~I do not know all the things about Lizzie But I am making up what I don't know. ~~~  
  
It was the last day of school and I woke up feeling so happy, in two months I would be a freshmen at Albright High with my two best friends by my side. I got ready for school when my mom called me.  
  
"Lizzie Hunnie breakfast is ready could you come down here we need to talk to you." There was a weird tone in Jo voice almost like she was crying.  
  
Lizzie thought nothing of it and walked down stairs. Lizzie being Lizzie tripped down the last 3 stair and landed flat on her face.  
  
Getting up quickly she walked into the kitchen to find her mom's eyes red and puffy. "Mom what's wrong?" Lizzie asked wanting to know why her mom had been crying.  
  
"Umm Lizzie We have some bad news. Your-"  
  
"Yea Mom what's wrong?" Lizzie was impatient and wanted to go to school.  
  
"Lizzie please let me finish. Umm... Your father's work has moved him to Hamilton Ontario in Canada"  
  
"CANADA!!!!!! We can't move to Canada what about Gordo and Miranda I can't leave them. I won't. You can't make me-"  
  
"Lizzie I'm not too happy about it either but we have to live with what we've been dealt. We leave next week so "You better get off to school." Jo could barely finish she was crying again.  
  
Lizzie cried her whole way to school. How was she going to tell Miranda? How could she tell the boy she'd had a crush her whole life that she was moving to Canada? How could she live without her best friends? She didn't have any of the answers to the questions she was asking her self.  
  
She got to school and tried to pull her self together. She walked to her locker and waited about two minutes before Gordo showed up looking just as sad as she felt "Hi Lizzie. What's up?"  
  
"Umm. I need to talk to you and Miranda When she gets here"  
  
"Ok Lizzie what about?" Gordo asked with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Hey Guys what's up" Miranda walked up looking as happy as ever.  
  
"Guys I have great news I have to tell you!" Miranda was almost jumping with happiness.  
  
"Good Cause I think Lizzie wants to talk to us too and I have some bad news"  
  
"Ok Lizzie, You go first."  
  
"Umm guys I have some really bad news- "  
  
"Oh no there's the bell catch up with you too later lunch k?" And with that Miranda ran to vocal class."  
  
"Come on Lizzie we have science lets go," Gordo grabbed my hand and I had that great tingle I always get when he touches me.  
  
"Umm Right Science let's go." She was even sad that this would be her last science class with Gordo ever again. 


	2. Telling Gordo and Miranda

Telling Gordo and Miranda

Chapter 2

The rest of the day flew by. It totally sucked. I knew I would have to tell Miranda and Gordo I was moving to Canada!

I only got a water I couldn't eat knowing how worked up I was going to be.

"Hey Gordo, Hey Randa!" They were already at our table I realized this was the last time I'd be in the same school as them. I almost started crying right away.

"Hey McGuire!" Gordo always called me that it was so cute.

"Hey Lizzie! What's your news I'm dying to tell you mine." Miranda looked so happy I hated to upset her much.

"Ok I guess I'll get to the point…. I'm Mm-Moving." I started crying silently

"WHAT!" They both yelled

"I guess it will be ok. How far like an hour we can make it." Gordo was talking so fast you could tell he was upset.

Miranda was close to tears.

"Umm… Guys it gets worse. I'm moving to Hamilton Ontario Canada."

"CANADA!" Gordo screamed it so loud that every one stopped and looked at them.

"LIZZIE You can't move to CANADA! It's two far how will I make it though high school." By this time she was crying so hard I felt so bad.

"Mirada we'll make it come on. What was your News I want to know." Lizzie thought this might make her feel better.

Miranda was able to say between sobs "I have an audition with Jive Records."

"OMGosh Miranda! That's great! I always knew you'd be a great singer. I'm so happy for you when and where?"

"Well I'm supposed to leave tomorrow night and be there all week singing showcases everyday and doing dances and stuff like that. I can't go now I only have one summer left with you. I'll just call and cancel."

"What! Miranda you can't do that! I won't let you this I your big chance your going to be so famous. You have to go, and that's an order!"

"But I only have the summer with you and there's no grantee I'll be back next week. They may want me to stay all month."

"Well Miranda I hate to tell you but I'm leaving next week."

"What then I defiantly can't go I need to spend all the time I can with you while you're still in the same country"

"Miranda if you don't go because of me. How do you think I'm going to feel? TERRIBLE! Miranda please just go to Hollywood for me."

"Fine I'll go but just for you"

"Good" Lizzie was feeling a little better but Miranda was crushed.

Gordo's POV (point of view)

I can't believe she's leaving to go to Canada of all places Canada. I have to tell her before she leaves next week. With Miranda gone I'll have tons of time to tell her. I better not chicken out. I only have I week before we both move. Man it'll be different not leaving right around the corner from Lizzie anymore. Man that will be so weird.

"Gordo! Gordo! Earth to Gordo!" Lizzie snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yea what?" I was so confused I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You had news too right?" Lizzie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Umm… Yea I'm moving too"

"What David Gordon you are NOT leaving me with Kate. NO WAY!" Miranda screamed this and everyone turned the second they heard Kate's Name.

Suddenly Kate walked up with her little group. "Miranda Isabella Sanchez.! You are so going to regret saying that!"

"O go tell someone who cares you stuck up, snobby, fashion less, I have no friends except my non talented cheer leading squad if you can even call them a squad. There more like a bunch of butt kissing wannabes. So why don't you and your butt kissers just go back to you pom-poms and jocks. Yea you can go now." I can't believe Miranda had just said that she almost never says anything to Kate she must gotten really mad.

"Miranda you can not talk to me like that" Kate looked shocked that's the worst anyone has every said to her so far.

"Kate just Go away!"

Kate and her butt kissers as Miranda had called them walked away stunned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing


End file.
